Adore You
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: Inspired by the song by Miley Cyrus. To Maka and Soul, they adore different things. But there's one thing that they adore the most: Each other. SoMa fluff! Happy Valentines Day from SassySimoneEvans! Remember to review!


_**Adore You**_

_**A Soul Eater Fanfiction**_

_**by SassySimoneEvans**_

_**A/N: Based off the song by the controversy-raising Twerk Queen herself, Miley Cyrus(No offense. I love you, Miley. Even if you're crazy with your twerking and all. *laughs*), this story is just fluff and reflection on Soul and Maka's adornment for each other. So, enjoy! **_

_**Also, listen to the song. It's beautiful and even if you're not a fan of Cyrus, it just makes me have SoMa fluff feels when listening to it. I just hope it gives you the same feelings, too. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **_

* * *

For Maka Albarn, she adored a lot of things in her life. She loved literature; as it sucks her in with its interesting stories and fantastic factoids in every page. While most girls her age would be going shopping or talking about their favorite pop star of the week, Maka would be in her bedroom all curled up with a book and a plate of warm muffins; basking in every single word and every single action the story had to offer.

She also adored her recently MIA mother; whose strong and determined personality made her one of Maka's greatest role models in her life. And, as much as she regretted having a grudge against him in the past, Maka adored her father as well. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool(or scythe) in the shed and what he did in the past was wrong, but he was a caring father and was the former Death God's weapon; which was something to Maka that made her more of the national heroine she is today.

Maka also enjoyed a lot of things; including being in the company of her group of friends, cooking food, going to parties, studying, and of course, kicking Kishin's butts every day.

But, there was one thing that she adored the most in the entirety of her life: Soul 'Eater' Evans, the Last Death Scythe and the boy of her dreams. From the moment they met at that piano room to the day he confessed his love to her after Kid's enthronement ceremony, Maka had adored everything about her albino scythe of a boyfriend.

He was everything her father wasn't and more: loyal, trustworthy, loving, caring, and always stayed by her side. He was sometimes a gentleman and he'd always get all PDA over his meister girlfriend, but Maka didn't mind at all.

She adored his loyalty to her and that he would even give up his life for her. The scar on his chest was the perfect example of that saying and even if it was sad when seeing it, she wouldn't mind the scar at all(especially during all the make-out sessions they had together).

They were the perfect couple despite their differences in everything(personality wise, for example) and not-so-perfect childhoods. A girl who used to abhor the opposite sex due to the follies of her own flesh, metal, and blood father. A boy with the oh-so-perfect life of being apart of an aristocratic family, but had a bitter jealousy of his older sibling's accomplishments and being told that he was the useless black sheep of the family. Met together through fate and a piano room.

Speaking of the piano, Maka adored her boyfriend's piano-playing skills. She herself never understood music like him, but the way he plays intrigued her; taking her mind into a wondrous journey of musical mystery. And that really made him special and more adoring for her.

What also made Soul more adoring to Maka was all the things that they've went through. From meeting the busty purple-haired magical cat that was the cause of them getting all their souls taken away, Soul getting not only sliced in half but getting infected with madness inducing blood, and traveling into a book that almost broke off their partnership to an epic battle with one of the most feared Kishins ever on the moon, Maka knew that Soul and her made a great meister-weapon pair. With things like courage and trust by their side, the two of them were inseparable; no matter what situation got in their way. Nothing would ever tear them apart and both Maka and Soul knew that.

The two of them knew that there would be challenges, but they didn't care. With their love and resonance beside them, Maka and Soul could be invincible to any situation(life threatening or not); from jealous people that lurked throughout the DWMA to Kishins that were ready to take their lives from them. And while they did argue from time to time, they would usually make up and go on with their lives.

He was her one true love and it made her adore him even more. He was her everything; as well as her protector and the greatest thing that's ever happened to her in her entire life.

And even if they had their differences, they adored each other. And they will never stop adoring until the day they die.

* * *

_**Well, that's the story! I hope you enjoy this. Review and listen to the song, whether you like Miley or not!**_

_**BTW: Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**-Sassy **_


End file.
